The present invention relates to the general technical field of hot beverage making machines, such as filter coffee makers. The invention concerns more particularly appliances having a filter holder equipped with a non-drip valve capable of being lifted by a coffee pot, or carafe.
In appliances of the type described above, when the filter holder is removable from the case, it is necessary to provide means for blocking the filter holder in order to prevent lifting of the filter holder during engagement of the carafe under the filter holder.
There are known appliances of this type in which the filter holder has an elastic foot capable of engaging with a lug of the case. The lug is arranged in the lower part of a filter holder support mounted to be pivotable with respect to the case. The filter holder support is mounted to be removable from the body of the case, for cleaning. The case has an upper part covering the filter holder. These arrangements permit one to envision a case having a pivotable lid arranged above the filter holder. However, withdrawal of the filter holder is difficult if the filter holder support has not been withdrawn from the case.